


The Sound of Loneliness

by haikcute



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Band Fic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcute/pseuds/haikcute
Summary: Lead singer and guitarist Keith Kogane, drummer Takashi Shirogane, and bassist Allura Altea make up the rock band Riot Space. Their edgy style and enrapturing lyrics have pierced the heart of Lance McClain and his friends Pidge Holt, and Hunk Garret, a group of college students who are not prepared for the wild ride they are about to take. Bonds are made, bonds are broken, but can music fix the pain or will the notes just die out?





	The Sound of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna try and have a song to go with every chapter and this chapter's song is called My Demons by Starset. It's the song Lance is listening to in the beginning. Feel free to listen to it! I Enjoy it and this is the style I imagine Riot Space to have. (:

The Sound of Loneliness:

 

Lance turns up the volume of [ the song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s)on his phone and bobs his head as the beat starts up.

“Mayday, mayday…” he starts to sing along to the music as the deep voice of the vocalist reverberates around the living room.

Lance is so busy dancing and enjoying the song that he doesn’t see the someone coming down the hall. Hunk slowly walks into the room with a plate of cookies, which he sets down on the glass coffee table. Lance turns towards Hunk and takes his hands and starts to drag him into the dance. Hunk relents and starts to sway next to Lance who is banging his head and yelling the song as loud as he can.

“What the fucK, LANCE,” a voice yells from the other room. As the song comes to an end, Hunk and Lance back away from the hall towards the kitchen. Pidge busts her door open and fixes a glare on Lance as she stalks forward. “We have neighbors you know! I swear to god,” she sighs, “if someone calls the cops on us again I will personally call your mother and explain the situation to her.”

Lance gasps, puts a hand to his chest and falls dramatically onto the couch saying, “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Oh, but I _would_ , and you know it.” Pidge looks content with herself and starts to walk back towards her room.

Lance jumps up, “Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you’re going? It’s movie night.”

Pidge sighs. “I thought I was gonna get out of it,” she mutters. Lance shoos her towards the hall telling her to go get into comfy clothes and grab a blanket from her room.

The three of them live in a cozy apartment (as cozy as you can get on a college budget while still relying heavily on your parents money) in Los Angeles, California. They tried to have as little furniture in the main living area as possible so that the small space would feel more open, however over the past year it has accumulated a large recliner to accompany their couch and a big glass coffee table for drinks and food. They do something together every Thursday night because it’s the one day they always have free no matter what time of the year. They always make sure none of their activities and/or class schedules conflict with Thursday nights due to their tradition. Obviously sometimes conflicts do occur however, the group is primarily able to meet weekly.

Lance turns down the music from his phone and the speakers quiet down considerably. He still has Riot Space’s playlist going in the background. Riot Space is Lance’s favorite band of all time. They’re a rock band based in Los Angeles who have gained popularity over the past few years. It also doesn’t help that the lead singer is beautiful. Keith Kogane has the voice of an angel and is honestly the most gorgeous person Lance has ever laid eyes on. It wasn’t until Lance’s freshman year of college when he discovered Riot Space that he slowly but surely realized he was bisexual.

He always was a little too obsessed with Keith and how good looking he was. Lance would always make comments about how Keith must get all the ladies looking like that and how Lance was a little jealous. Pidge finally asked him if he had a crush on Keith and obviously Lance vehemently denied it, however in the following weeks he became more comfortable with the idea and decided to look into dating a guy. His first boyfriend was a piece of shit who had just gotten out of a relationship and was using Lance as a rebound, however Lance realized that while that relationship was shitty, he did in fact like guys too. He told Pidge and Hunk with ease as he knew how accepting his friends are. However, telling his family was another issue altogether. He was afraid of how his religious conservative family would respond, but he was surprised with their openness. No, they weren’t thrilled and they were a little confused, but almost all of them were open to learning more and just wanted him to be happy. His grandfather isn’t as supportive, however he isn’t rude about it either. Lance knows that his grandfather still fully expects him to bring home a nice young lady and settle down and have children with her, but Lance also knows that his choices and who he loves won’t be determined by what his grandfather believes. It took some time for Lance to come to that conclusion, but now that he has, he’s much happier for it.

Pidge walks back into the room and plops down into the recliner with her oversized blanket and bag of popcorn Hunk had already prepared and comments, “Oh? Is this _Monsters_? I haven’t listened to any of the old Riot Space songs in a while!”

“Yes, I adore all their music! No timeline discrimination here,” Lance tells her, as he walks into their small kitchen to grab some snacks for the movie. Hunk and Pidge have popcorn, however Lance can’t stand the taste of popcorn and decides upon chips instead. As he walks back to the couch and sits on the worn leather cushions he asks, “So kids, what are we watching on this mighty fine Thursday?”

“I was thinking maybe a feel good movie,” Hunk chimes in from the other end of the couch around a mouthful of popcorn.

Pidge groans and sighs, “God no, not another happy sappy movie, I will actually barf.”

“Well what do you suggest we watch instead,” Lance laughs and responds to Pidge’s negative response.

“A good old fashioned horror movie to put us in the spooky mood for halloween,” Pidge says with far too much enthusiasm.

“Halloween isn’t for another week,” Lance huffs in indignation. He prefers the warm months, primarily due to his summer birthday, and acceptable swimming weather.

“The entirety of October is halloween for me,” Pidge shrugs.

Hunk chimes in with, “I like scary movies, as long as it’s not gory.”

Lance sighs as he realizes he has already lost for tonight’s movie. Pidge begins to scroll through the horror selection of netflix in search of the perfect spooky movie. “Have you guys seen _As Above So Below_ ,” Pidge says, not taking her eyes from the screen.

“Of course,” says Lance, “Everyone, has seen that, right?”

“I haven’t,” Hunk says meekly.

“We have to watch it!” Pidge exclaims.

“No, no, no, you guys have already seen it,” Hunk protests. “I can’t stand when people have already seen a movie and want to watch it again for my sake.”

Pidge groans with exasperation but relents anyways and begins searching for a new movie that none of them have seen. She finally lets the cursor sit over a film titled: _Before I Wake_ and turns back to her friends for approval. Both Hunk and Lance nod approvingly, however Lance seems distracted by something. Pidge locks eyes with Hunk and wordlessly communicates hur curiosity by glancing at Lance, then back at Hunk with an inquisitive expression. Thankfully Hunk is more than understanding and is as receptive as Pidge to the almost telepathic bond the three of them share. Hunk curiously peers over to see if he can get a glimpse of Lance’s screen, but to no avail. He resigns to getting up and making an excuse about getting more popcorn from the kitchen. (A totally believable excuse as Hunk had nearly finished his bowl and they hadn’t even started the movie yet.)

Hunk goes around the back of the couch to reach the kitchen and inconspicuously peers at his phone. Hunk sighs as he realizes that the thing enrapturing Lance is pictures of the one and only Keith Kogane. He glances back at Pidge and rolls his eyes to communicate that it’s nothing too important, and retrieves another bag of popcorn as per his original excuse.

Pidge’s curiosity knows no bounds and she hops over the arm of the chair onto the couch to see Lance’s phone screen. “KEITH?!” She exclaims trying not to laugh.

Lance looks sheepish as he turns his phone over. “Yes, I know it’s stupid bc I don’t even know him but I really really like him.”

“That’s not stupid, I fully support you.” Pidge leans back and sits next to Lance. “I actually have some pretty big news that I thought you might be interested in.” Lance cocks an eyebrow. Pidge continues, “Matt is actually gonna meet Riot Space this weekend! He has a VIP pass to meet all the members and hang out with them after the show.”

“WHAT,” Lance yells as he jumps off the couch and swirls to look at Pidge. “You mean to tell me that your brother is going to see the greatest band of all time, and is going to actually meet the love of my life, and you’re _just now_ telling me.”

“Funny story, I actually kinda forgot about it until I saw that picture of Keith just now,” She says without remorse.

Hunk walks back in with a warm bag of popcorn and plops back down on the couch looking at the two of them. “HUNK,” Lance exclaims, “buddy, pal, friend, did you uh, know anything about this?”

“Oh,” Hunk lets out a laugh, “yeah Matt mentioned it when he, Pidge, and I were working on our project last weekend.

Matt, Pidge, and Hunk are honestly the smartest people Lance has ever met, and they have decided to build a robot and enter it into a robotics competition in a few months. They have been working on it frequently and ordering parts non-stop it seems, however they won’t let Lance see their progress until they’re done.

“Well that’s just great,” Lance sighs and sits back down. “I wish I could go…”

Pidge looks up at him, “Maybe next time he goes I can convince him to get you a pass as well!”

Lance looks at her, “Bitch, what the fuck,” he breathes out a laugh, “I can’t afford that VIP stuff.”

Pidge laughs too, “Yeah, you’re right, maybe just a ticket to the concert then.”

“Or maybe we can all pitch in and help you get the pass!” Hunk chimes in.

“That’s really sweet you guys, but I’d rather not have the VIP pass and just go to the concert if I can go _with_ you guys. We all love Riot Space, so I wanna share this experience with you guys.” Lance loves his friends’ selflessness but he wants to experience Riot Space as a group.

“Tomorrow then,” Pidge proclaims, “I will talk to Matt and see when a nearby concert will be and how much tickets are.

They all are more excited now, and go back to their original positions to start the movie. As the movie begins Lance can’t help but imagine what a concert would be like. How amazing it would seem to be only feet away from Keith Kogane, to see him in person, to hear his voice in real life. Lance barely focuses on the beginning of the movie so caught up in his thoughts of dark hair and mysterious eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this is so short. I didn't get a chance to get all my ideas out, but I really wanted to post it today bc it's my birthday!  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and look forward to what comes next!! (:


End file.
